Saviour
by DoctorRosie
Summary: Amy is a 15 year old girl when she gets attacked late at night. Who will save her? A\H and may accidentilly be OOC. This is kind of a re-writing of The Eleventh Hour. M for language, very, very mild rape scene and possible lemons in later chapters.
1. Old Eyes & Tweed Jackets

**Hey guuuyyz, this is my first Doctor Who fan fiction and I am quite excited about it. There wont be any lemony goodness just yet as I am fairly new to reading the Doctor and Amy "getting-it-on" so to speak and i don't feel comfortable in putting The Doctor in "those" positions. Bear with me on this as there will be lemons later (:**

**In this chapter i mention The Doctor's eye colour, now it may be wrong. The eyes in all of the pictures i have of Matt Smith from the magazines change colour, from brown to green to blue. If i have gotten it wrong, PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who. I would be the happiest person alive if I did. :D**

**-A**

Saturday 23rd February 2002

The large fire in the middle of the forest moved like a flaming dancer, i was mesmerized by the shear beauty of it, knowing it could rip through the forest we were situated in at any moment barely passed through my mind. The surprise i felt at how no one compared my flaming red hair to the fire was incredible. I could feel the flames hot on my skin, like nothing i had ever felt. Why i was there i don't really know, the people i was with weren't my friends, i guess i just wanted to get drunk. My aunt had been bitching at me for the half drunk bottle of vodka in my room so it only seemed right to go and get drunk.

The time was getting on to 1am so i decided to scoot. As i had turned up to the party on my own, i left on my own. I was only 15 so leaving with a guy wasn't really my idea of a good time. Walking through the forest on my own and drunk, i was able to see the beauty that was nature. The way the twigs lay discarded on the floor like the wrong answer to a question. I was too drunk to realise that the forest in the middle of the night is the prime area for murders, thieves and rapists.

Once i was out of the forest and walking along the pavement towards my house, the weight lifted off my shoulders, like i knew i wasn't gonna be murdered or raped or some such nonsense. I was too caught up in thinking about my comfortable bed to hear the footsteps behind me. They got closer and closer until i was forced to hear them. The fear drowned me as if i were deep under water. I walked faster and faster but it didn't seem to get me further away. Two hands shoved me hard to the floor. My arms went out instantly to protect myself, though it didn't work. I felt my nose break and blood dribble down into my mouth. The salty iron making me feel physically sick. It was a man. He straddled me and flipped me over, crushing me to the floor so i couldn't run away.

I thought my life was over when he started to unbutton his trousers, and then mine. I'm sure he could see the fear in my eyes, the silent plea for my life and virginity. I was too caught up in trying to stop this fully grown man to feel the light tug on my brain, like a mild headache but with more meaning. The fight i had was quickly leaving me, making me lay back and take what i had coming to me. What could a weak little 15 year old girl do to a fully grown man who seemed to be on a mission he had to complete? So i closed my eyes and went to a happy place, as if i could block out the trauma about to come to me. But it never came...

**-D**

There's nothing much to do in the TARDIS these days. Especially with no one there to watch my brilliance and marvel at how i make stuff go ding. To an outsider, i would look completely mad, talking to the old girl. But, like i said, there is no one around anymore but myself and the TARDIS.

I had spent most of the day figuring out my new body after my regeneration and figuring out what to wear in the TARDIS wardrobe. Brown hair does like me, doesn't it? But you're never really lonely when you're me. The shear amount of thoughts swimming through my mind would kill any species who was not a Time Lord. That is why it is so strange when i felt a slight pull on my brain. My psychic defences were of the highest quality so i knew it wasn't anyone trying to break in. However, it didn't feel so much like an intrusion, more of a sign, a silent voice telling me which way go to. So i landed right where it told me to on Saturday 23rd February 2002, 1:12am Holtye Road, East Grinstead, but why?

As i stepped out of the TARDIS door i saw one of the most horrific sights. I've seen planets burn and memories forgotten. Faces melt and lives destroyed. But that was nothing compared to the sight that held me. A man was kneeling on the floor with a little girl beneath him, obviously not by choice if the flaying of her arms was anything to go by. Rage boiled within me at the image, this man was about to realise why i was called the oncoming storm.

I ran over to them from the shadows as quietly as i could, using the element of surprise. I grabbed his shoulders and ripped him from her body as forcefully as i could. I may look like a scrawny man, and at times i can be but when i get angry, no one is safe. The girl look shocked, like she had seen a ghost, but i was too busy letting out all of my pent up anger on the man. After about 3 minutes of pure kicking action, my angry started to disappear. The little girl was still on the floor watching me by the time i had finished. I was surprised she didn't get up and run away immediately, obviously still in shock.

Once i had finished i walked back over to her and gave her my hand to help her up. Luckily, she took it.

"Thank you" she said to me very quietly, like if she were to talk too loudly or make any sudden movements then i would disappear. She was shaking a little, and wouldn't move.

"You're welcome..." i left it open for her to reply with her name, i would need to get her home of course.

"Amelia. Amelia Pond, sir"

"Amelia Pond, what a fantastic name, like a name from a fairytale. Please don't call me sir, that makes me seem so old."

"Okay, sorry" I tried to move closer to her, to comfort her but she kept moving away.

"Do not worry Amelia Pond, i will not harm you. Trust me, I'm The Doctor." I said with a smile as she nodded silently. I finally noticed the dark brown lines running from her nose to her mouth. I slid my jacket off my shoulders and held it for to slip into. It was too cold for to be running around at night without a jacket on.

"How old are you Amelia?" I asked.

"I'm 15, sir. I mean, Doctor."

"A bit young to be wandering around at night all alone, why were you alone?" I questioned, trying to get her walking the opposite direction from the man's unconscious body.

"I was at a party and decided to walk home" She sounded... embarrassed.

"Well, that wasn't very clever now was it?" I asked her the rhetorical question; she just kept looking at her feet, a little blood dripping onto the floor. Stopping in my tracks, i turned her to face me so i could examine her nose; i am a Doctor after all. My assumptions were indeed correct, her nose was broken.

"You need to go to the hospital. That nose of yours is broken and if it isn't put into a cast of some sort the bone won't heal straight and you will end up with a wonky nose forever" i explained, hoping to get my point across with the waffle.

She wouldn't look me in the eyes... or couldn't. She didn't fully trust me yet or she would be comfortable around me.

"Okay, the hospital down the road will be closed at this time of night and the next one that would take a look at my nose is half an hour away and i am really tired." She replied, as if i didn't know the hospital would be closed.

"Then i shall take you back to my mini hospital." At saying this, she got scared and started to back away. "No... No i don't want to hurt you, Amelia. You have got to trust me." She wouldn't listen though, she just kept backing away. Lucky my anger had subsided or i would have grabbed and hauled back to the TARDIS whether she wanted to go or not. The fear was evident in her eyes; she was most likely recalling the point when i beat up the fully grown man a few minutes ago. Whatever i tell her she won't believe. If i told her i travel through time and space everyday she would run.

"I seriously don't know what to do then" i muttered to myself. "Excuse me?" she asked softly.

"Oh, erm... i am not entirely sure what to do at this point in time. You don't trust me, your nose is broken and i have the facilities to fix it back in the TARDIS but if i told you about the TARDIS you wouldn't believe me and think i am a mad man and run away back to mummy." Okay i started rambling. And i am sure the majority of those words came out a one sound all together.

"Well, don't take me back to your 'TARDIS' and just take me home. I promise i will go to the hospital tomorrow." She seemed to have started to trust me a little.

"Okay then, lead the way." I gestured with my hand for her to lead me in the right direction.

**-A**

The first thought that ran through my mind when this man attacked my attacker was to run, run far away, but i couldn't move myself to get up. I was captivated by this very skinny man beating the shit out of my attacker, i was also quite scared. If he could do that to a fully grown man with ease, what could he do to a little 15 year old girl like me?

He kept telling me my nose was broken and that i should go back with him to his TARDIS. What the fuck is a TARDIS? Is it a way to say "take you back to my lair"? I went with my gut instinct and didn't go with him, i could go to the hospital tomorrow and i just really, really wanted to get in my bed and sleep this nightmare away.

I agreed to let him walk me home, i gathered that if he were to hurt me, he would have done it by now and found comfort in this theory. He seemed a very interesting man, and when i looked into his rich brown eyes, they looked too old for his body. The aging in his face and body tells me he can't be older than thirty, but his eyes, the intelligence and experience that lie within them, they have no age.

He caught me staring a couple of times, a deep red blush spreading over my face.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked suddenly when we were about 5 minutes from my house.

"I... I was trying to figure how old you are. You look as if you can't be more than thirty years old, but your eyes tell me a different story all together." I explained as best i could. He made a face that told me that many people have told him this. At my comment, he stopped walking.

"Did i say something wrong?" i asked hesitantly, afraid i may have offended him

"No... No dear, Amelia. You said nothing wrong. I just remembered something. Never mind" She replied hurriedly, trying to get onto the next subject which never came.

We walked in silence for another few minutes till we reached my house. I didn't want to go inside and leave him for some strange reason. Even though we barely talked for the walk home, it still felt good to be with him.

"Well, thank you Doctor, for walking me home." I said timidly.

"You're welcome, Amelia Pond." The urge to hug him came over me really quickly. So i did. He didn't hug me after a bit; i got the sense that he was uncomfortable with it, so i didn't make it a long one. To be honest, i didn't want our meeting to end.

I unlocked the door, opened it a little and turned back to him. "I really appreciate you saving me from that man. I really don't know what i would have done." He just stood there and bowed his head slightly, acknowledging that i had said something. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Amelia" and with that, i walked back inside and shut the door, like ripping off a plaster. As soon i had shut the door, i ran to the window to see where he went. He just walked away, silently with his hands in his pockets. I looked away for a moment, then looked back to find he had disappeared. It wasn't until the next day that i had forgotten to give him his jacket back.

**So yea, this is my first chapter in a line of many, hopefully. Please review and tell me what you think! I will be so greatful. :D**


	2. Fish Custard & Long Red Hair

**So... this is chapter two :) Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who. If i did, Matt Smith would never be seen again ;)**

**-A**

My life has been influenced ever since i was attacked nine years ago. I never dreamt of going to college and university, and especially in London of all places.

I got off easy that night, thanks to The Doctor, but what about the one's who weren't saved? The man that attacked me was on the new the day after, it said he was found guilty of collecting child porn, and creating it, if The Doctor never saved me, i could have been a part of it. I owe The Doctor my life. It has never failed to cross my mind everyday for the past nine years, it doesn't help that i still have The Doctor' tweed jacket to remind me. His face has slowly been disappearing from my memory, i will never forgot those eyes though, so wise and experienced. Oh and his strange chin.

My life has been pretty boring since that night. I still don't have friends. After meeting the Doctor, i became very spiritualist. I started to believe he was my guardian angel of some sorts, how stupid is that. I get the feeling some times that he is watching over me, even if i could never see him. I don't know why he would remember me; i was just a little ignorant girl who cared about nothing.

And what about that TARDIS he mentioned before? I typed it into Google and came up with nothing. Everything about that night seems like a dream, if i didn't have The Doctor's jacket and if i didn't wake up with a massive hangover, i would have thought it was a dream.

**-D** - Just after saving Amelia

I left my jacket on Amelia Pond's body, my favourite jacket. The thought of going back to get it never crossed my mind for a second. And before it did, a disgusting taste in my mouth appeared, like when you first wake up in the morning, but worse. Something had to be done so i made my way to the TARDIS kitchens. When i arrived i found what i thought to be my favourite, pink lady apples, until i tasted it. Yoghurt was next. You would think, with their prefect, creamy texture and little bits of tasty fruit, that it would be my favourite, you could not be more wrong. Little bits? It's like pulp in juice, unnecessary. Bread and butter, why didn't i choose bread and butter first? Oh yes, because it deserves to be thrown out of the TARDIS and into a black hole, and that is precisely what i did. Rummaging through the fridge i found a box of fish fingers and another box of custard. "Worth a try" i thought. It was the best thing i have ever tasted. Who would have guessed? Match made in the heavens.

After what seemed like hours trying to find something good to eat, i started to ponder the strange feeling in my brain that i had felt just before saving Amelia. It seemed to tell me where to go if i was to save her, but that's never happened before. I couldn't have been coincidence, not by a long shot. If i had shown up a minute later, who knows what could have happened.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I asked the TARDIS. There was no reply, but that was normal from the old girl. "There has got to be a reason. I need to talk to Amelia" I muttered to myself, trying to get my thoughts in order but with no avail.

Did i mention it gets lonely travelling in the TARDIS? It's very infuriating, everyone i seem to travel with gets hurt by some alien species or me, and well I guess I fall into the category of "alien species". I stood there and started to makes a vow, with the TARDIS as my witness.

I punched in the co-ordinates to Amelia's house before making my vow, but didn't pull the lever that made the TARDIS go.

"i shall not put-"

The TARDIS lurched and threw me about before i could finish. I grabbed onto a part of the main console to help regain my balance. This however was not part of the plan as my hand slipped from its place and i was thrown back and into the barrier. Pain ripped through me as my back connected with the barrier. Luckily, my bones are stronger than most so my spine or any other bones did not break.

Before long the TARDIS stopped. I hopped back up and ran to the screen to see where i was. I set out for East Grinstead in search of Amelia Pond in 1999 but found myself in London 2011. Only a few years and miles out.

Again, my body was telling me to go outside. But why? I needed to go and see Amelia and she does not live in London as far as i could tell. Last time i had this feeling i ended up saving a little girl a horrible trauma, so how bad could it be?

Yet again, i followed the pulling in my brain out of the TARDIS doors and into a busy street in London, just outside a little café with a few tables outside where a few student looking people sat and drank coffee and juice. "I must be near a university" i thought to myself. The weather was warm, not blisteringly hot, but hot enough for England. I sensed it to be about 12:30pm from the position of the sun and the watch on my wrist.

"Something, or someone has sent me here for some reason." Was my first thought, until i turned around and bumped into someone and she had fallen over. I bent down to help her up until i stoped and saw the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. Long waves of stunning red hair falling down her back, high cheek bones and powerful brown eyes sparkling in the sun starring up at me. I definitely knew her from somewhere, but where?

**-A**

I woke up to a beautifully sunny day. Unfortunately, i couldn't afford curtains for my dorm room as i was too poor to pay rent and buy luxury items, so there was just a thin bed sheet covering the window, not doing much to block out the sun that streamed through the glass, waking me up from my sleep.

I looked over at the clock and saw it to be 9am. I had a lecture today at 10:00am so got up and headed to my little shower. Like normal, it took me about half an hour to get ready. I don't really care about what i look like when going to a lecture, the majority of people turn up in their pyjamas anyway.

-2 hours later-

After my lecture that ended at 12pm, i headed outside to the café in which i worked that was situated next to the campus; i started work at 1pm today. I decided i would sit outside in the sun with an ice tea before i had to work, to just chill out.

I was walking into the door when i felt this weirdly familiar feeling inside my head, like someone was pulling at it, but not painfully. I knew i had felt this before, but i just couldn't remember where or when. It was like when you see a famous person in a movie and you can't remember their name or other movies they had been in. I turned around and walked back out. Before i knew it i was falling to the floor after smashing into someone. I fell flat on my backside with the sunlight blocking my view. Covering the sun with my hand, i looked into the eyes of someone young but gifted with the wisdom of hundreds of years. It took me a while to realise i was looking into the eyes of The Doctor.

**Chapter three soon, hopefully. I do have an exam to revise for so bear with me. Thanks, love you guys! x**


	3. But It's Smaller On The Outside

**So... chapter three. I hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who. If i did, i would own The Doctor's sonic screwdriver ;)**

**-A**

He was looking straight into my eyes, confusion contorting his perfect features. He held out his hand to help me up from the floor. As i stood up i noticed his clothing, dark brown boots, black trousers rolled up to his ankles, reddish shirt with dark red bow tie and maroon suspenders, exactly what he was wearing nine years ago. But how could that be?

We stood in silence for a moment, pondering what to do.

"Have we met?" He asked, he obviously remembered me slightly, just can't remember where from.

My voice got stuck in my throat; my body was almost paralyzed due to meeting my guardian angel again after so long. "Y...yes, nine years ago, you saved me from a man who tried to rape me." I stuttered, completely nervous.

"What is your name?" What is this, 20 question?

"Amy Pond." I answered

"Amy, Amy, Amy... Amelia Pond! The girl with the name from a fairytale." He said as he jumped up a little in a joyful way.

"I go by Amy now; it sounds more grown up and mature."

"Oh no, you don't wanna do that, best not to grow up and become mature, you become less fun that way. Amelia was such a pretty name as well." He started to ramble, as if he was trying to comprehend something unbelievable.

"What are you doing here Doctor?" I asked, deciding it was my turn to get some answers. How strange it is to see him herein exactly the same clothes he was wearing that night nine years ago, his hair was also exactly the same, a little messy but as if it meant to look that way.

"Why don't we sit down." He suggested, pointing to an empty table with two chairs.

When we sat down, we didn't speak for a while. The sun was beating down on us, a droplet of sweat trickling down my spine made me shiver slightly. I could see the effects of the sun on his face, somehow it had suddenly gotten hotter and i started to regret wearing jeans and wished i had worn a skirt or shorts. The waitress came over to take out order, reminding me that i had to work in 50 minutes. I welcomed the iced tea.

"So Doctor, why are you here?"

**-D**

"I left my jacket on you by accident, i came to retrieve it." I explained, hoping i wouldn't have to tell her everything, though i knew i would.

"But you gave it to me nine years ago, a bit late aren't you?" she replied quite wittily. When she said this she smiled which in turn made me smile. Such a contagious smile i couldn't help it. "And how come you're wearing the exact same clothes and hairstyle as you did nine years ago? AND you haven't aged at all!" Oh boy, she had a lot of questions i knew i would have to answer. I would have had to answer them sooner or later if she had agreed to come with me back to the TARDIS.

_Here i go_, i thought "I'm a time traveller" I said in hushed tones. "To me i have only been gone for a couple of days, hence my attire and not aging. Something happened with my time machine that brought me nine years too late. I was meant to return to the 15 year old you and not the 24 year old you." She just starred at me with a blank expression on her face, before busting into fit of laughter that attracted the attention of many passers by and people at the café. She obviously did not believe me.

After what seemed like hours in the ever increasing heat, she stopped laughing and looked at me as if i were completely and utterly mad, well she is half right.

"It's true; i travel through time and space in my TARDIS." She just kept laughing, until stopped very suddenly.

"Wait, did you just TARDIS?" she asked.

"Yes, it's my time machine. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's that blue police box over there" i explained as i pointed to the TARDIS.

"When you saved me, you said something about a TARDIS, but i wouldn't let you show me." _What an amazing memory_ i thought, it's been nine years and she still remembers.

"Oh yes, you had a broken nose. I'm assuming you got it fixed?" I'm sure she could hear the concern in my voice.

"Oh yes, i made my aunt take me the very next day." She said in a mocking tone. She is the only person who could get away with that.

"What about your parents?" i asked quietly in fear of what she would reply with.

"They died when i was 7" I regret asking.

"I'm sorry Amelia, so sorry. I didn't know" If i had known...

"It's okay Doctor, i'm over it now." I could tell she was lying by the minor quiver of her smile and slight watering of her eyes. "I can see that" I mumbled quiet enough for her not to hear. It was almost as if i could feel her emotions change. One moment she was laughing as she told me her life, then it changed into a deep sadness that i could feel in my very soul.

We talked like this for a while longer, like old friends meeting up after years. I guess that was exactly what we were. She told me she still had my jacket back at her dorm room in the university. She told me after that night, that she wanted to help people by becoming a psychologist. And that she regretted not going with me to the TARDIS. She then went onto tell me that she had to work in a few minutes so we had to break this off. I didn't want to; i wanted to remain in her company for as long as i could. The happiness she felt when she finally met me for real made my emotions burst with joy.

But why? She's nothing special; she's just another human that i happened to save. So why was she having this effect on me. It was like i could feel her emotions within me, like my own happiness was just a by-product of hers. When she looked at her watch, a frown formed on her face, and just like the happiness, a frown formed on mine. I felt the need to keep her with me, even if it meant just talking at this café. An idea flashed through my mind at an intense speed. _Take her travelling with you_ said a voice in my head, most likely mine.

"Come travelling with me." I blurted out as she got up to leave for work.

"W...what? Travelling with you? Where?" I could see her going through the consequences in her mind.

"Anywhere you want, one condition, it has to be amazing." I just stayed sitting down, one leg crossed over the other and hands clasped together over my stomach, awaiting her answer.

"How long for?" A reasonable question. "I travel in time; i can get you back for 5 minutes ago if you really wanted." She still didn't believe me and the fact that i travel in time and space.

"I need to see this to believe it." And so i showed her.

**-A**

"But it's so small on the outside" The blue box couldn't be a couple square metres but when you go inside, there's a whole world inside. Impossible.

"Is that all you have to say?"

When i walked through the double doors, i was stopped in my tracks. A little flight of stairs led to a huge structure in the middle of a raised platform which was made of what looked like glass. Four stairways led to God knows where. The walls were of an endless concave structure with circular shapes of varying sizes. I walked forward and up the stairs until i was standing in front of the structure in the middle of the room.

"This is impossible" i said as i turned back to The Doctor, who wore a smug expression on his face with his arms crossed against his chest and leaning on his left leg. "Well... Would you like to come with me then?"

"But why me?" I'm just a normal girl, trying to get through life.

"I don't really know. I'm lonely and in think you can make me... un-lonely. I think that is the word..."

"Fine... i'll come with you. What do we do?" I asked as he jumped up to the main structure and started pressing buttons and pulling levers. "We travel through time and space, visiting planets you couldn't even dream of. I do occasionally have to save some planets from destruction and evil people." He never mentioned that before i said i would go with him.

"Will i be in any danger?" i thought this to be a reasonable question considering he had just mentioned destruction and evil alien people.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Amelia." He said as he moved to stand in front of me, his eyes starring straight into mine. "It will be dangerous, but i will do anything i can to keep to as safe as possible. I promise you, and you must remember to trust me with your entire life." He was asking a lot of me. But i knew instantly after he said it that i do trust him with my life, the seriousness in his tone made me know this is a serious matter that shouldn't be taken lightly. From that tone, i knew that this would change my life forever; even that I may die on this adventure, but that didn't matter. If he could get me back for my exams alive, i would follow him anywhere.

But why? I hardly knew him. He saved me once nine years ago and we talk for an hour nine years later and now i would follow him to the end of the Earth and beyond. I could see in his features the effect of my hesitating.

"Let's go"

"hahaha, yeah" he laughed as he turned around and started pressing more buttons. His little giggle making me smile.

"One stop first though, i would like my favourite jacket back." He said before pulling the biggest lever which made the TARDIS go. I could faintly hear his laughter over the sheer amount of noise.

**Thanks for reading :D Please review. It may be a while for chapter four, i do have an exam i need to revise for and this is taking up all of my time. Thanks Guys, love you all ! x**


	4. Sonic Screwdrivers & Wiggly Roads

**Hey dudes :) Chapter four man, the most i have ever written for a fanfic :D I wanna give a shout out to my dear friend Ryan, he helped me a lot with this chapter and chapter two :D Oh and i'm sorry it may be a little short, but it was hard trying to stretch out what i wanted for this chapter and to finish it the way i did.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who. If i did, you lot would be writing about The Doctor and Rosie, not The Doctor and Amy/River.**

**-D**

The way her face lit up when she walked through the doors was amazing. After a while of "It's bigger on the inside" it tends to get very boring and annoying. But when she said "It's smaller on the outside", it didn't sound boring or common, it sounded new and exciting.

One place i had to go before setting off on my travels with my new companion was back to her dorm room. No not for that you dirty minded people. She still had my jacket from "nine years ago", and has it happens, my sonic screwdriver, I've missed that thing. As soon as the TARDIS materialised, we had landed. I knew where we were, and if i were correct as i normally am, we would be in Amelia's dorm room in her university.

I helped Amelia up when we had landed; forgetting to tell her before hand what would happen when we took off and to hold onto something, tight.

"Amelia, are you okay? Did you bump your head?" I asked, concern evident in my voice and on my face. If she were hurt in anyway, i would have already broken my promise.

"I'm fine, Doctor. Really don't worry about me." She promised as she got up from falling over. When she had reached her full height, she smiled at me, that contagious smile that warmed my hearts.

"So Doctor, where are we?" She questioned, probably hoping to be in some far away planet, oh little did she know.

I pointed towards the door, "Out there is a place you couldn't believe in your wildest dreams, a land full of amazing wonders and mysteries to solve. Go take a look." I told her, knowing she would just walk into her dorm room 2 minutes after she had first walked into the TARDIS.

When she walked out, i could feel her excitement change to disappointment as she took in her surroundings. I started to realise that i shouldn't have built up her expectations on what was outside those two doors.

"But it's just my dorm room, exactly how i left it this morning" she said as turned around and walked towards me. Once she had reached me, she smacked me in the arm whilst feigning a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, i just couldn't help myself. Like i said before, i want my favourite jacket back, and it should have my new sonic screwdriver in it." I explained, hoping it would be enough for her to forgive me.

"Sonic screwdriver? Hmm" She said as she walked out of the TARDIS and disappeared for a few seconds. I followed her to the doors and saw her rummaging through my jacket that was hanging off the back of a chair next to where i parked. She had kept it in good condition all this time, _perhaps she had even worn it a few times over the course of nine years_ i started to think, hoping it would smell of her. This girl has somehow completely taken hold of me.

She reappeared holding her hands behind her back and a cheeky grin on her face. "Is this what you meant by sonic screwdriver?" she said as she brought her tiny hands from behind her back and dangled my sonic screwdriver in front of my face.

"That is exactly what i meant" i replied as i took the sonic from her and turned it over in my hands before smiling up at her. "Ready to go?"

"Hold on a second. What does a sonic screwdriver do exactly?" she asked curiously

I turned it over in my hands, wondering how to explain how a sonic screwdriver is. "Well, it does many things, really. It opens doors that aren't made of wood. It scans things, humans, buildings, and other species. It also scans the air." I explained as best i could. She just continued to stare at me with a confused look on her face. So i decided to show her. I made sure she was completely in the TARDIS before pointing the sonic at the open double doors and pressed the second button. After a few seconds, the doors closed with a bang.

"How did you do that?"

"The sonic screwdriver" i started as i held it level with my head, "sends out a high frequency sound that breaks or unlocks locks that are locked. I can also break glass and lights. Don't worry, it can't harm humans." Was the simplest explanation. "Are we ready to go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure. Where are we going exactly?" She asked

"Wherever you like." I said as i bounded back to the main console and started pressing more buttons, trying to figure out a destination.

**-A**

When i opened the TARDIS doors to find my bedroom, my face fell. All of the excitement and joy i felt went straight out the window, or should i say doors. A part of me, a rather large part, wanted to smack The Doctor around the face. He promised me an unknown land and he gives me my own bedroom.

He told me he just wanted his jacket back and his "sonic screwdriver". Every time i wore his jacket, i could feel something in the jacket pocket and when i looked there was a rather large pen like torch object with a green light at the end. When i pressed one of the buttons, the door closed, i made myself believe it was the breeze that travelled through window that was open at the time and the not torch thing.

I walked back to him and dangled his sonic screwdriver in front of his face teasingly. I was a bit confused as to what it was so i asked him. He told me something about high frequency something and breaking something to do with locked locks.

I could see he was getting impatient so i delayed my many questions for later and told him to take me away.

"Hold onto something this time, Pond." He suggested and so i did, i didn't want to break my bones on smashing into the barrier or console. He waited until i was safely wrapped around the barrier by the stairs before pulling the same lever as before, making the TARDIS rattle into life and take us somewhere completely different.

When we had finished moving, i looked over to The Doctor to see a huge grin plastered on his face. He was looking at the screen that hung away from the main structure.

"Wanna go see what's out there?" he asked.

"You don't know where we are?"

"Where's the fun in knowing where you're going?" That was worrying. "Okay then, let's go." I said excitedly. We both ran to the doors of the TARDIS and arrived at the same time.

"Ready?" he asked, making sure i actually wanted to step outside. "Just open the door" i said impatiently, he was covering the door handle so i couldn't open it myself.

When he finally opened the door, i couldn't believe it. I stepped out of the TARDIS and onto completely different ground. My shoes hit hard concrete, like i was back in the middle of London, but there was something different about it. Everything was different, we had moved completely. It was obvious we were in an alley way, like one back home. I couldn't see much around me, just buildings, but i walked forward and found the tallest, shiniest buildings i have ever seen. The buildings you see back on Earth are straight up towards the sky, but these, curved around each other. The buildings weren't the only things that were curved. I hadn't noticed before but the floor was going up and down in a wavy pattern, a wiggly road.

I ran up and down it over and over again, until i turned back to The Doctor who was just standing there, arms across his chest and another huge grin on his face. "What is it?" I asked.

**-D**

She looked amazing. She was just running up and down the wiggly road, a staggering smile on her face made her look like a little kid at a candy store, i couldn't help but stand back and just smile at her. When she asked why i was smiling, i couldn't help but laugh.

"Just you. You don't care where we are or that we could potentially be killed any second, you just wanted to run up and down that road."

"Oh, i forgot to ask you, where are we?" she questioned, making me go back inside the TARDIS to check the monitors. I was barely inside for a few minutes, putting a cloaking shield on the TARDIS so no people walking by would notice a big blue police box and get intrigued, when i heard the ear piercing scream from just outside. I knew it was Amelia and ran as fast i could out to the alley way, but when i got there, she was gone. Completely gone, no trace of her.

**So... this is the end of Chapter Four. Hardest thing to write, ever. I know this is kind of similar to that New Earth episode with 10 and Martha, but it will be better, hopefully. I should be updating sooner because my exams are OFFICIALLY OVER. YES. OVER. Oh and... PLEASE REVIEW. I AM NOTHING WITHOUT REVIEWS. Thanks guyzz xx**


	5. Concrete Walls & The Suffering

**Yo. This is chapter five. Have fun times with it. Also, another shout out to my friend Ryan for the help he has given me with this chapter, even if he didn't know it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who. If i did Doctor Who would be a late night show ;)**

**-D**

"Every time i come to New Earth, this happens!" I screamed to the TARDIS. She just hummed in the background, as if to say "Learn from your mistakes."

As soon as i walked out of the TARDIS to see Amelia gone, both of my hearts fell. She's just a girl in a world she doesn't know. Even if she is 24, she is a girl compared to me; she is innocent and ignorant, like a baby.

I wouldn't let anger cloud my judgement, i needed to find Amelia. Chances are, New Earth has changed yet again. Walking out of the TARDIS, i shut the door behind me and looked back, making sure the cloaking shield had actually worked. Reaching into my pocket, i found my sonic screwdriver and used it to scan the area for anything left over by the things who took Amelia. Unfortunately, the sonic picked up nothing.

_How is that possible? _I thought. _How could something sweep in and take Amelia away without leaving so much as a footprint or DNA?_ I couldn't get lost in my thoughts for long as an extreme pain started at the back of my head, forcing me onto my knees. I touched the place where the pain started and felt warm sticky substance, i didn't get time to look and see if it was blood because the sharp pain started all over again but more intense and hyped up quite a few levels. I was pushed to lay flat against the wiggly road, if that's possible. I could feel myself start to black out, realising i had been hit by something very hard and possibly metal. My last thought was of how i had brought Amelia beyond thousands of years from her home, and gotten her lost and most likely hurt.

**-A**

When i felt someone's arms circle around my waist, my first instinct was to scream for The Doctor to come and save me, like he did nine years ago but we disappeared before he could get to me. I don't know what happened but the vanishing act we just pulled felt like being pulled through a very thin tube at a very fast speed.

When we landed i fell onto very hard concrete. I looked up to see my kidnappers were very tall and wearing all black, even their faces were covered in what looked to be a large sock. When my eyes adjusted to being out of the thing we were pulled through, i could tell that it wasn't a mask they were wearing, it was their skin, completely black. Fear rose within me like hot flames rising up from the Earths core. I'm sure they would have been able to see it on my face but they obviously didn't care much for my well being as two of them picked me up and the armpits with just one hand each.

They weren't walking for long, with me trying to scramble out of their iron like grip on my arms, before throwing me in a completely colourless, dull and mind-numbing room, like a cell made completely of concrete, similar to what it was like outside of the cell. They threw me hard into the floor; bruises would show soon, even with my jumper covering my upper body. It was quite a shock, coming from the colourful, amazing outside with vibrant, curvy buildings and bright blue-y turquoise sky, to this dull, ashen prison cell with not windows and the only hole in the room is at the bottom door which is impossible to find amongst the grey walls.

"Oi! Where am i?" i shouted through the little hole at the bottom of the door but without any response. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Why am i here, I've done nothing to you people... things, whatever you are!" and still no reply. I got up and backed away from the door, hope slowly leaving me. The back wall was in the way of me walking backwards. I slid slowly down the wall, hoping that any minute now The Doctor would burst through the door and whisk me away from this prison.

The first time on a new planet or whatever and i get kidnapped and taken to somewhere no one knows about. What if i die here? No one would know, well, who is there to know? Only child with no parents or friends, apart from The Doctor, and he was gone for the majority of my life. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged my knees. I don't think being taken had hit me yet, i've lived such a sheltered life in terms of fear and danger, not counting that night nine years ago.

I was only in there for about 20 minutes, actually, it could have been anywhere near to an hour but there was no way to calculate the passing of time because of the lack of windows and my watch had stopped. I heard movement outside, the rushing of feet and the voice of someone familiar.

"Let me go! You have no idea who you have taken!" The voice said, "Where's Amelia!" The Doctor! I ran to what i thought was the door and started shouting to The Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor is that you?" I screamed as loud as i could, hoping my scared voice could penetrate the thick walls, whilst banging my hands against the wall.

"Amelia! Stay put, i will come for you!" He bellowed at me before i heard the door being unlocked from the outside. I moved backwards towards the back wall, afraid at what would happen.

But when the door had opened, The Doctor was pushed through just as i had been. I ran straight to him to see if he was okay, he looked up and wrapped his long arms around me. "Oh Pond, i am so sorry." He let go of me but kept a hold of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay, are you hurt?"

"No, no Doctor, I'm fine! A little scared but i don't think being on an alien planet and locked up in a cell has hit me yet." I explained with a giggle, trying to lighten the mood. He seemed to relax a little at my response. "What do we do now Doctor? We're trapped in here. Wait, what about your sonic-y thingy" i suggested but it didn't seem to have an effect on him.

**-D**

I woke up as i was being carried into a dark, concrete looking room. I started screaming for my kidnappers to let me go, the pain still pounding in my head. I screamed for Amelia and for them to take me to her, but they didn't reply.

My kidnappers, covered completely from head to toe in black, very similar to Slabs, but without the leathery texture and motorcycle helmets.

I heard a faint screaming coming from behind a wall to my left, shouting my name. Amelia's voice rang through my ears like a soft bell. I called to her, making sure she was okay, hoping no harm to her and that i would be with her soon.

Little did i know it was sooner than i thought. A door to my left opened before me and i was pushed through it. Arms wrapped around as soon as i entered the room. Amelia's voice talking to me, asking if i was okay, all i could think of was her and if she was harmed.

She told me she was fine, but how could she be? She is 5,000,000,024 years away from her home and trapped in what looked like a prison cell in capture of The Suffering of whom can kill us instantly, but what do they want with us...?

I moved to sit against the back wall, nursing my throbbing head. The blood had stopped but the wound was still open. Amelia asked about my sonic screwdriver, i felt inside my pockets and came to the conclusion of, it's lost.

"I must have dropped it when they grabbed me" i told her as i kept fondling my jacket pockets, only to find them empty again.

"So we're stuck here? Okay then." She said rather calmly while sitting next to me and laying her head on my shoulder. My first instinct was to comfort her so i put my arm around her, cuddling her into my side, as if we'd known each other for many, many years.

"What are they, Doctor? And what do they want with us?"

"They're called The Suffering. They travel the galaxies, looking for new species to dissect, to study the biology of and to find their genetic weaknesses, and then they sell them to armies who want to create an empire across the stars. Either, they wanted to study human biology, so they took you, or Time Lord biology, that would be me. And chances are it's more likely to be the latter because i'm the last of my kind and therefore the last Time Lord biology." I explained, knowing exactly why they took us and knowing who they would come for first.

**So... yea. Leaving on cliff hangers in hard! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. I shant upload chapter six unless i get 3 reviews. :D**


	6. Poisoned Porridge & Flashbacks

**So... i got three reviews so here is chapter six. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who. If i did... Who is Karen Gillan?**

**-D**

"That doesn't sound very fun." Said Amelia. "No, it doesn't sound very fun at all. But don't worry, i will get you out of here. They're going to come back to take one of us away, but i won't let them take you."

"But then they'll take you away from me!" tears started to pool in her eyes. _Does she feel for me the way i feel for her?_ I thought to myself whilst trying to figure out a way to break the news to Amelia.

"They may take me first and yes that means i will be taken away but i won't let them hurt me." I said, trying to convince myself as well as Amelia, she looked unconvinced.

"But they were able to knock you out and bring you here, whatever they are, they're stronger than you." She sat up to look at me in the eyes, most likely noticing the small formation of tears in my eyes.

"Thanks, Pond." I said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood as i wiped my eyes without her noticing. At my sarcasm, she smacked me on the arm, causing me to giggle slightly. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Pond." I said as i slumped back down against the wall, taking her with me.

In the distance, i heard screams of pure pain and terror. I tried to cover Amelia's ears, like you would do to a child, but she forced my hands away. "Doctor, c...can you h... hear that?" she trembled.

"Hear what Miss Pond?" Of course i could hear the scream of pain, but i wanted to try and make her forget them.

We were in the cell for a long time after the first batch of screams. Amelia had fallen asleep by my side, snuggled into me, at least this way she wouldn't hear the constant string of blood-curdling screams that rang around the cells every 20 minutes or so. Amelia woke up as our kidnappers opened the little hatch at the bottom of the door and pushed through a small plate with some sort of mushy sustenance on it that spilled over to the floor, a faint, evil giggled reverberating throughout the cell as he shut the hatch. Our time would be soon.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"They've brought us something to eat, not exactly Michelin star quality but it will keep you going." I told her, trying to make a joke so she wouldn't feel so on edge. She leant forwards on her hands and knees to have a closer look at what was on the plate. "Looks like porridge."She leaned down to taste it, but i threw myself forward in order to stop her.

"No, don't eat it, it could be poisoned." At this, she moved slowly backwards on her hands and knees, as if the porridge-y looking thing on the plate was actually a bomb. When she was up against the wall, she lay down on her side, facing away from me.

"Amelia, are you okay?" I knew she wasn't, but the silence between us was unbearable. "Could be better. At least i have no family right? No one will miss me if i die here." The words she said made a pull at my hearts. She was so ready to die, to accept the loneliness of death. I got up and lay in front of her so i was starring in her eyes, completely dry.

"You will not die here, and you will never be alone as long as i'm here, and i don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." I said with a smile, trying to make her believe me.

But i didn't get enough time to make her believe me. The door slammed open to reveal four of The Suffering, standing there. They had come for us. I immediately jumped to my feet and brought Amelia with me, i ushered her behind me, to protect her.

They didn't speak, they just moved into the room, as if floating on air. Two of them grabbed me and held me against the wall, my head started to pound again like before. Amelia was backed into a corner like a defenceless animal. Two of them grabbed her, like they did me, an arm each.

"No, no! Let go of me!" she screamed at them as she tried desperately to scramble out of their grip, as did i. But they were too strong for me; i couldn't get out of their iron clasp around my arms, though i struggled. I was just forced to watch them take her away, forced to listen to her screaming for me to come for her as she was carried out of the room.

"No matter what, no matter where, i will come for you Amelia! I will find you." I screamed at her, trying to give her a shred of hope, it's not like she knew what was going to happen to her, but i did.

They were out of the room almost as soon as when they let go of me. I knew it was stupid to try and fight, two of them both twice my height and strength would destroy me, and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

I sat by the door, waiting for her to return, knowing the pain she would be going through. First, they would undress her and tie her down to a mortuary slab so she couldn't escape. Then they would open her up without anaesthetic; look at all of her organs, every little part of her body until they found what they were looking for. They would find the human's weakness for temperature with their thin skin and breakable bones.

I knew they would take her first, she is weaker than me and the human race is bigger than that of the Time Lords, well; now they are. They don't really have to fear the Time Lords, well, not until i have a word or two with them.

"Amelia..." i whisper over and over again, hoping somehow she could hear. It was a few minutes after i stopped whispering when her screams came. I got up and threw myself to the door. I could feel her cries, feel her pain in my hearts. Droplets of water splashed onto the floor, directly below my hanging head. It took me a while to realise they were my tears. I failed to protect her yet again. The guilt ripped through me like a chainsaw. I fell to my knees, her screams penetrating my soul.

But why? I could feel every single one of her emotions, fear, confusion, pain. I've never felt anything like this before, never have i felt someone else's emotions like i have hers. Could she feel mine? God i hoped not. I can barely make sense of my emotions. _There is something special about this one_ i thought to myself. Then something hit me, not literally of course. Going with the theory that she could feel my emotions, would that mean i could send them to her as well? I tried as hard as i could to send her peaceful and reassuring emotions, it was hard with her screams filling the room around me.

"Doctor!" she cried over and over again. They had surely started their examination. The Suffering were similar to doctors. Yes, they may cut you open and examine you from the inside out, but they put you back together again in perfect working order. But the psychological harm Amelia would face bears too much to think about, she would be covered in self-esteem destroying scars that would ruin her life.

It suddenly occurred to me, that they studied human biology, so they will be going after Earth pretty soon and i'm powerless to stop it. God knows what they found out about Amelia's biology that could help them destroy the human race and take over Earth for themselves, i can't even contact the Shadow Proclamation to make them stop.

I must have fallen asleep because i was suddenly aware of the door opening. I jumped up immediately, knowing they would just throw Amelia inside. As soon as the door opened Amelia was pushed through and fell into my arms. I sat down with her in my arms, holding her to me like a child. She had probably passed out from the pain, The Suffering doesn't know much about anaesthesia. I took off my jacket and bunched up into a ball, a make-shift pillow i lay her down on. I would let her sleep, waiting for them to come for me.

I waited for hours for them to come, but they never did. _Maybe they didn't know about me being a Time Lord and being the last of them. Maybe they just think i'm human and they don't need another human to study,_ were the type of thoughts running through my mind at a mile a second. Amelia stayed asleep, hopefully sleeping away the horror of what just happened to her.

**-A**

The Doctor had all the right words to say to keep me calm. His little giggle put a smile on my face and made me believe that we weren't in a cell on some unknown planet, but in the café we sat at not a few hours ago. There was something about the way he was looking at me, like he knew everything single thing i was feeling.

All i could think about was the possibility that The Doctor would be taken away from me and dissected. What would i do? What if he never returned? I would be stuck here forever, to die alone. A long time ago, when my grandmother was alive, she went a bit senile. Not the nicest of words, but it's true. She started talking about death and everyone dying. She had lost her two daughters, one being my mother. A week before she died, she came up to me and whispered in my ear "Every living creature on Earth dies alone." Lying in that cell, leaning up against The Doctor and not knowing what was going happen, reminded me of that very moment, making me think that perhaps i would die alone. I always thought i would grow up, get married and have kids, but maybe i was meant to die here, millions of miles from my home.

Some food was pushed through the little hole in the bottom of the door. I never even noticed that i was hungry until i saw it, but it looked too revolting to eat, so i settled for sniffing it. The Doctor said it could be poisoned anyway, so leaving it be was the best idea.

It was a long time before anything else happened, and when it did, i would have preferred to eat the porridge-y food stuff. Four of the things holding us captive came in the door; all were at least 7 foot tall. They glided into the room and violently pushed The Doctor up against the right hand wall. I heard his head smack the wall and thought he would pass out. I was too busy watching The Doctor to realise i was being backed into a corner on the other side of the room. He told me they would come for him first, not me. Panic overwhelmed me as they grabbed my arms and carried me out of the room. I could hear The Doctor calling after me, telling me he would come for me, trying to give me hope because i didn't know what would happen when i left the cell.

I was taken to a blindingly white room; it looked cleaner than any hospital i had been in. It was about twice the size of the cell i was kept in with a long concrete table in the middle. They carried me forward; the effort to fight was leaving me. The other two men returned from holding The Doctor to hold me as the other two started to undress me. Absolute fear attacked me as the thoughts from nine years ago came swimming back. All i could think about was the tears running down my cheeks at the thought of what might happen to me when they had removed my clothes.

But they did nothing, well, i say nothing, but i what i meant was, they didn't do what i thought they were going to do. When i was completely naked, they lay me down on the table and strapped me into leather belts at my wrists, ankles, knees and forehead. The four men moved around the room with absolute understanding of where everything was and what was needed without any reaction to me being naked and laid out before them. One of them was sterilising a scalpel. My fear returned with the thought that the scalpel would be used on me. Hopefully i would pass out from the pain.

When i thought the fear would consume me whole, a wave of crashed over and wiped the fear and panic away and was replaced with tranquillity and hope. There is no other way to describe it. My thoughts were replaced when i saw the scalpel come closer to my chest, soon to make it's first incision. As soon as it touched my chest, my eyes shut suddenly as the all consuming pain ripped through my body. I screamed from the bottom of my lungs, hoping to release the pain i felt in the scream, but the pain never seemed to stop.

**Thanks for reading folks! Chapter Seven will be up soon... **

**Also, POLL TIME... Kinda.**

**Who's POV do you prefer? The Doctor's or Amelia's**

**Oh by the way, I've posted a one-shot called Vanilla Twilight, 11/OC and i love it xD Read it please :) I would much appreciate it. Thanks my little Whovians.**


	7. Four Hearts & Forgotten Memories

**Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo, What's up my home dogs? Anyway, chapter seven was the hardest thing have every had to write and i am so glad it has finished.**

** Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Doctor Who. If i did Rory, would have stayed dead after Cold Blood.**

* * *

><p><strong>-D<strong>

Her screams never stopped, even whilst being passed out. Whilst she slept, she continued to cry out for someone who couldn't make it better, me. It crossed my mind that i could delve into her mind and extract the bad thoughts from her mind, but i just couldn't, with her asleep, i'd have no control on what i would see.

Hours beyond hours past by without Amelia waking up or The Suffering coming to take me away. I paced the cell, trying to figure out a way to escape before they would come back but nothing seem to present itself. The psychic paper crossed my mind; however, i had left it in my inside jacket pocket that currently lay on the TARDIS console. I slumped down in the corner, slowly giving up hope when Amelia slowly started to awaken from her deep slumber.

"W...what happened? Where am i?" She asked with haste. She looked at me with confusion.

"You don't remember?" The possibility that she has lost her memory after the ordeal wasn't at all lost on me. If anyone went through an ordeal such as her, they would automatically repress said memories as much as possible. However, the look in her eyes told me this was not the case. I was looking her in the eyes, trying to find any recognition, but i couldn't see any. She had completely no idea who i was or where we were.

"Do you know who i am?" I asked

"Not a clue..." The new information was devastating. We hadn't been through much together, but knowing that she couldn't remember me ripped my hearts in two... or four. Any possibility of her feeling the same i felt for her was completely thrown out of the metaphorical window.

After my little moment of feeling sorry for myself, my training kicked in, i need to find out everything this girl remembers about herself.

"What's your name?" I asked in a very innocent manor.

"Amelia Pond"

"Do you remember what happened to you 23rd February 2002?" She knew who she was, but does she remember how first encounter.

"I think that's the day broke my nose when i ran into the door... or the wall, something similar to that" Apparently her memory of me had been erased and replaced with completely new memories.

"Amelia, I'm The Doctor. You were kidnapped, by 'aliens', as was I. A few hours ago, you were taken from this cell by the 'aliens' and... examined. I don't want to go into details but they cut you open. If you er... look down your er... jumper, there should be a scar in the shape of a Y." She just looked at me is i were crazy, understandable really. If a strange man you were locked in a concrete cell with told you that you were abducted by aliens and to look down your top, you would not believe or do a single word he said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked rather frightened as she backed herself into the far corner and hugged her knees to her chest, like she did when we were first put into the cell.

"I know you don't believe me and you have no reason to, but my name is The Doctor and i'm in here the same reason you are." As soon as i finished, the door slammed open and revealed four of The Suffering. They had finally come for me.

**-A**

When i opened my eyes, i expected to find myself in my room in my university, i couldn't be more wrong. I was in a small concrete room, entirely grey and lifeless, apart from the small man sitting in the corner of the room. I scanned over him, his strangely shaped face looking vaguely familiar, like a distant memory that was told to me by a friend. When i realised i wasn't in my room, i nearly went ape shit. My aunt always told me that if i moved away to London, i would be kidnapped and raped and all sorts of bad stuff would happen to me but i didn't listen, i let my naive little mind take control and now look at where i ended up, kidnapped by someone completely unknown and could potentially be this man sitting opposite me.

He started asking me questions, my name and if i knew him. When i said i didn't know him, there was a slight pain in my chest, as if two people were pulling it apart but very slowly. Did i know him? I swear i had never before met him but something seem so familiar about him. He called himself The Doctor, and as far as i know, that isn't a name, but he kept on insisting that it was his name.

I asked him questions to fill in the gaps of my memory, but nothing seemed realistic. Abducted by aliens? What a load of bullshit. He then told me to look down my jumper... pervert.

I moved myself into the corner furthest away from him and held my knees to my chest in a defensive position. He told me he was in this place for the same reason as i was whatever that reason may be. I didn't get a chance to ask him what the reason was as the door slammed open; i didn't know there was a door before it was opened. Four very tall, male looking things moved into the room with a graceful elegance seen most commonly by a cat. Two of them grabbed my arms and lifted me from my sitting position and held me against the wall. The man i was talking to stood up, as if he knew what was going to happen, before they grabbed him too and shoved him out of the door. When the two men holding me left, i was completely alone.

As soon as the door slammed shut with an echo, i could hear the man's screams from the other side. He kept shouting stuff like "I'm not human!" and "I'm no threat to you!" but none of it made sense. Of course he was human; he had the look of a man albeit a very strange man but a man none-the-less. As far as i could tell, there's no such thing as aliens anyway, so he had to be human.

**-D**

They moved smoothly into the room and like they did before, split into two groups of two and went after both of us. They raised Amelia into the air and held her against the wall, she had no idea what was happening and why. I stood up to face The Suffering but to no avail. They grabbed me and forced me out the door.

"I'm not human!" i shouted as i struggled and kicked into the air, trying to manoeuvre out of their locked grip on my arms. "I am no threat to The Suffering!" But they wouldn't listen. They just kept carrying me away to the unknown. I knew once they got me to the room to cut me open, they would have to put me down to undress me, of course i wouldn't let it go that far. I mean, it hadn't even taken me out to dinner.

They led me into a room not much bigger than the cell i was kept in. I kept struggling but my fight was in vain, their strength overwhelmed me. I continued to shout out what i truly am but they wouldn't listen.

They placed me on the floor, getting ready to undress me. I slapped away their intrusive hands.

"I'M NOT HUMAN! TAKE ME BACK TO THE CELL." I bellowed as loudly as possible, trying to get my point across, and that time, it worked.

They realised from the volume of my voice that i might be actually saying something of great importance. This didn't stop them from trying to undress me. Four of them were too strong for me to contend with. I heard my jacket slump onto the floor, my braces were pulled off and snapped back and smacked me in the face, causing a cut to form on my cheek. But i had bigger things to worry about.

"But... but I'm not human... stop that!" they practically ripped my shirt off my body, a slight chill hitting me and surprising me. But they didn't go any further, and by that i mean they didn't try to remove my trousers, thank Gallifrey! One of them pushed me forward and into an x-ray machine, my legs and arms strapped into the machine. My arms spread out like Jesus on the cross and my legs shoulder width apart. Time Lords are known by their two hearts instead of one, so they would instantly see that i was clearly not human. The way they moved though, the way they picked up certain objects and communicated with each other seemed very human-esque.

I wasn't sure what they would do when they found out i wasn't human, but i didn't expect them to just lift me out of the x-ray machine and take me back to the cell. The surprise i felt at that very moment cannot be explained in words. But when i did get back to the very small room, the sight that appeared before me made me almost faint with fear, confusion and anger. When i returned to the cell, Amelia was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter may come later rather than sooner, sorry folks. Please review anyway! :D<strong>


End file.
